


Whatever it Takes

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Porn, Bestiality, Desperate Castiel, Dogs, Homeless Castiel, Human Castiel, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned past noncon, Omega Castiel, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pheromones, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform, mentioned gangbang, past Castiel/OMCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: He would give anything for a hot meal, a good night of sleep and true relief from his agonizing Heat but Castiel couldn’t risk the last one.





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel’s stomach ached with hunger and his body trembled with a decided lack of sleep but he couldn’t focus on that. He could feel a fire burning in his veins that had slick soaking through the rags he wore and staining the backs of his thighs.

Desperation was helping him push aside all of his other needs as he sought relief.

That relief came in the form of a big, hulking dog that would have appeared threatening in any other moment but not when he _needed_ a knot. This might be his first Heat, his body still adjusting to the rush of hormones that came with officially presenting, but Castiel knew dogs had knots and he knew Omega’s Heat pheromones would attract them.

Omegas _needed_ knots when their Heat started to turn them mindless with need.

He was too young to carry a child especially when he was homeless and scrounging around for food in dumpsters but a dog couldn’t breed him and it was the perfect solution. His legs trembled as he dropped to the ground, hands scrambling to discard his clothing, as he moved to raise his cunt in offering.

Castiel shifted his body around, ignoring the hard press of concrete against his knees as his cheek met the damp ground, as the dog snuffed at him and started enthusiastically tonguing his cunt. The feeling had shivers of pleasure racing up his spine and pitiful whimpers escaped into the cool night air as he spread his knees wide all the while making sure he was raised for mounting.

All Omegas, from a young age, were taught the proper breeding position. It had been burned into his brain and his instincts had no problem taking over.

“Please please please.” He knew he was babbling and that the dog couldn’t understand but he also knew that Omegas in Heat actually smelled like a bitch in Heat. It was one of the reasons Alphas and Betas constantly referred to Omegas as bitches and he was counting on the dog’s instincts to kick in at the scent of a fertile, in-Heat bitch needing to be bred.

Sobs had him choking as the fire of his Heat burned and twisted inside of him, demanding he accept a knot or burn without relief. Slick gushed out of his exposed cunt as his inner muscles contracted and his body trembled.

Relief came in the form of the heavy, crushing weight of the gigantic dog as it mounted him eagerly. Fur clung to his filthy body and the backs of his slick soaked thighs. Sharp claws scrambled at his sides, cutting and cutting while they dug in for purchase, as the dog gripped him and started thrusting harshly up against his cunt.

The fat head of its cock slipped through the mess his body had made in preparation for a knot while the dog grumbled and thrust with increasing desperation until the fat tip of its cock finally caught in Castiel’s cunt.

He could feel the way the dog’s muscles trembled before it slammed viciously inside. Immediately the animal started violently and single-mindedly fucking him as though its life depended on knotting Castiel as quickly as possible.

Castiel whimpered at the stretch, he hadn’t thought to loosen himself in preparation, as the dog’s cock pistoned in and out of him. Pleasure and need flared inside of him as he panted and whined.

Behind him the dog kept snapping its hips forward as it fucked towards its knot and the goal of tying with a needy, whining bitch.

He could feel pleasure building and building inside of him as the dog slammed its knot inside of his clenching cunt, fucking in deep and locking them together as Castiel wailed at the feeling of being spread wide open on a thick knot. Almost immediately his inner muscles started to hungrily milk the dog’s knot as the large animal turned them ass-to-ass.

The change in position had the knot pulling on his sensitive cunt and Castiel cried out at the feeling as he came. His inner channel flooded with slick as his orgasm rushed through him and his body went limp.

That was when he noticed that his scent and the sounds of his whimpering had attracted other dogs. He’d known the area was full of dogs, both living as pets and others as homeless as Castiel himself, but he hadn’t imagined so many. It was more than obvious they were just as interested in knotting a whining, in-Heat bitch as the dog currently emptying load after load into him.

He stayed there, knees aching and protesting, as the dog attempted to breed him and his body screamed for relief.

The knot popped free causing slick and dog come to leak out of his gaping cunt before the dog moved away to lick himself. Castiel didn’t have to wait long as another dog, a vicious looking thing, wasted no time in mounting him for his chance at the available bitch.

Dog after dog after dog mounted him, fucked his cunt and knotted him while Castiel cried out for more.

There were bloody scratches all over him, bite marks from several of the more aggressive dogs that had bitten his exposed skin and his nape as they fucked him, while he allowed himself to be reduced to an actual bitch.

The further he fell into his Heat the less he cared. He was old enough to know he should be embarrassed at moaning and begging _dogs_ to satisfy his Heat but he needed relief and his scent was doing a great job of attracting all of the dogs in the area.

A few of them had clearly broken their chains based on the fact that their collars dragged chains of various lengths and others had left their yard if the collars were any indication.

It wasn’t as though it mattered. Castiel _needed_ and his body didn’t care if the knot was attached to an Alpha or a dog looking for a bitch to breed. Castiel sobbed as he was fucked yet again, another violently aggressive dog, while his Heat burned him from the inside out and his stomach clenched violently with the desperate need for food.

“ _Ohhhhh_.” Castiel’s mouth fell open as pleasure lit him up and his tired, aching body sung with arousal. It wasn’t enough to keep his eyes from hooding with exhaustion or his legs from trembling where they kept him in a mountable position.

He needed food and he needed sleep and he needed so many things he’d always taken for granted but his Heat demanded immediate attention.

Tears slipped down his cheeks as hopelessness warred with the desperate hunger only an in-Heat Omega could understand. It pushed him to keep his position, to not seek out food or drink, as the most recent dog knotted him.

Hours later Castiel managed to crawl his way into the woods nearby, curled up and leaking a combination of slick and dog come, as he lightly dozed while the sun climbed up higher in the sky.

He managed some sleep, body and mind hazy, as he came awake to the feeling of a tongue enthusiastically lapping at his cunt. Need was burning inside of him again, screaming and screaming, as Castiel rolled over with a groan to somehow assume a good breeding position.

Castiel’s knees spread out, his face pressed to body warm grass, as he raised his cunt up for mounting and arched his back in a near perfect curve of a submissive Omega.

The furry, heavy weight settling over him was familiar after hours of having dogs taking him over and over in their vain attempts at breeding him. He couldn’t stop his body from trembling or the way his face heated with a combination of desperation and frustration.

He would give anything for a hot meal, a good night of sleep and true relief from his agonizing Heat but Castiel couldn’t risk the last one. A shelter would provide him with everything he needed and a roof but the last few times he’d tried them Castiel had spent hours in the middle of a ruthless gangbang as homeless Alphas greedily took him until his belly swelled with come.

It was easier, _safer_ , to sleep outside and far away from any number of gathering Alphas who would happily take advantage of a young, unclaimed and homeless Omega who couldn’t hope to defend himself.

As his Heat continued each day blurred into the next, painful and exhausting, as Castiel used his fingers and whatever dog was lured towards him by the scent of his pheromones to sate his body’s need for relief.

It was four days of animalistic fucking, drinking from a puddle not too far from the wooded area he’d taken to hiding in when the need for water arose, before he could stumble up on shaky legs. His cunt, ass and thighs were a mess of slick and come. Castiel’s ruined clothing was even worse and his body was littered with claw marks and bites.

He needed to find something to eat, steal something to wear and clean up. There was a park he _knew_ should have a shower he could use to wash off some of the mess clinging to his skin and then he’d let himself pass out the moment he found a spot with good cover.

With a plan Castiel stumbled through the dark, intent on satisfying his body’s needs, even as each step reminded him exactly how he’d spent the last several days and collapsing in a sobbing, exhausted mess sounded like the easier path to take.

**Author's Note:**

> That was certainly the exact opposite of a happy ending, wasn't it? This was an interesting prompt, not one I'd really gotten before, and I figured I'd put it up before going to bed. Give you all two different kinds of fics to choose from (or for those lucky ones who like both two fics to enjoy). I threw in the concept of an in-Heat Omega actually smelling like a female dog in Heat because I can't resist messing around in the ABO verse and the idea of _that_ being why Omegas are called "bitches" seemed interesting enough. Plus it worked with the prompt so...*shrugs*
> 
> Hopefully a few of you will enjoy this one.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Your comments and thoughts are always appreciated!


End file.
